Seaport's 2nd Birthday - Ships
These ships were available during the Seaport's 2nd Birthday event in 2017 (Nov 7th - Nov 28th). | | valign=top | |} HMS Lapwing HMS Lapwing was a 28-gun sixth-rate frigate of the Royal Navy, launched in 1785. Lapwing was in service mainly in the Caribbean and later took part in the Napoleonic Wars. She was broken up in 1828. HMS Melampus HMS Melampus was a Royal Navy fifth-rate frigate, launched in 1785. She served during the French Revolutionary and Napoleonic Wars. Melampus was sold to the Dutch Navy in 1815. In the Dutch service, she participated in the bombardment of Algiers in 1816 and later served in the Dutch East Indies. HMS Dido HMS Dido was a 28-gun sixth-rate frigate of the Royal Navy, launched in 1784. She took part in the Action of 1795 during the French Revolutionary Wars and in the Egypt operations in 1801. Dido was sold to a private owner in 1817. HMS Indefatigable HMS Indefatigable was a 64-gun third-rate ship of the Royal Navy, launched in 1784. She served during the French Revolutionary Wars and the Napoleonic Wars. She was broken up in 1816. SS Maximilianos Maximilianos was the first Greek-built steamship, launched in 1837 at the Poros Naval Shipyard. It was an unarmed, 180-ton steamer used for auxiliary naval duties and mail service. 1) |museum=30000 |upg=1 |cr=70 |cap=29 |xp=10000 |u1=175000 |m1=c |u2=40000 |m2=w}} British Queen British Queen was a British passenger liner launched in 1839. She served on the route London-New York and later Liverpool-New York. In 1841 she was sold to the Belgian Government for an Antwerp-Cowes-New York service that started in May 1842. However, she was not commercially successful and was scrapped in 1844. 1) |museum=124800 |upg=1 |gem=300 |cr=90 |cap=44 |xp=56000}} SS Swarland SS Swarland was a Danish screw steamship constructed in 1867 in Renfrew, United Kingdom. She served as a cargo ship until 1911. She disappeared on 30 September 1911 near Rotterdam and is presumed to have sunk. 1) |museum=212000 |upg=5 |gem=750 |cr=140 |cap=116 |xp=265000 |last=y}} City of Paris City of Paris was a British passenger liner operated by the Inman Line, launched in 1865. City of Paris was sold to A Hoffnung & Company, London in 1883. She participated in the wave of Portuguese immigration to Hawaii in 1884. The same year she was sold to French owners and renamed Tonquin. She was used as a troop transport. She sunk en route to Marseille on 4 March 1885 after colliding with another French vessel. 1) |museum=202000 |upg=1 |cr=90 |cap=44 |xp=50000 |u1=210000 |m1=c |u2=42000 |m2=w}} SS Ville du Havre Napoléon III was a French iron steamship, built in 1865 in London. She was converted from a paddle steamer to single propeller propulsion in 1871 and renamed Ville du Havre. She operated between the cities of northern France and New York. On her return route from New York, on 22 November 1873, she collided with the Scottish clipper Loch Earn and sunk. 1) |museum=447000 |upg=1 |gem=350 |cr=110 |cap=65 |xp=220000}} SS Republic SS Republic was a British ocean liner built in 1871 by Harland and Wolff for White Star Line. She operated on the route from Liverpool to Chile. Republic was sold in 1889 to Holland America Line and was renamed Maasdam. In 1902, it was sold to Italian company La Veloce and renamed Vittoria. Later, she was renamed CittÃ di Napoli and used to transport Italian migrants to America. She was lent to the Italian government to house victims of the 1908 Messina earthquake. Cittá di Napoli was scrapped in 1910. 1) |museum=748000 |upg=1 |cr=110 |cap=56 |xp=360000 |u1=4400000 |m1=c |u2=800000 |m2=w}} City of Brussels City of Brussels was a British passenger liner of the Inman Line, launched in 1869. In the same year, she set the record for the fastest Atlantic eastbound voyage from New York to Queenstown (currently Cobh, Ireland). On 7 January 1883, City of Brussels collided in the fog with the cargo ship Kirby Hall and sunk. 1) |museum=1360000 |upg=5 |gem=750 |cr=170 |cap=174 |xp=1700000 |last=y}} SS Rotterdam SS Rotterdam was a Dutch Passenger ship launched in 1872. During her voyage to New York in 1879, she was badly damaged in a storm but managed to reach her destination. She was repaired and returned to service. Rotterdam ran aground and sunk near the Dutch island of Schouwen in 1883. 1) |museum=1440000 |upg=1 |gem=360 |cr=130 |cap=81 |xp=700000}} __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Event Ships